


Moonlight Revelations

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/000032x4/">
    <img/></a>
</p><p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>'s August challenge was Harry/Hermione/Draco. 

</p>
<p>Challenge 1:<br/>
•  Drabbles must be between 299-399 words.<br/>
•  Your drabble must include the phrase, "That makes two of us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Harry was startled awake by Hermione’s arms winding around him. Moonlight streamed in through the curtains, parted to let in the cool night air. Yawning, he blinked sleepily down at his best friend, her face hidden by her mass of curls. He pulled the sheets around them and cuddled her close.

“Hey, you,” he whispered, voice still roughened by sleep. “You alright?” Hermione tightened her arms around him, but said nothing. Harry let his hands stroke her back and pet her hair soothingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hermione lifted her face to look at him then, and Harry could see the unshed tears sparkling at the corners of her eyes. She shook her head.

“No. I don’t want to talk. I want…” she trailed off as she ran her hand down Harry’s naked form, resting her head on his chest. Harry smiled down at her.

“Like that, is it?” he teased, even as his body responded to her familiar presence. He held her tightly for a moment, then rolled them both so that she was beneath him, bending his head to trail a line of kisses down her neck. He propped himself up on an elbow and ran his free hand along the slope of her breast, teasing the nipple gently. He smiled as she gave a soft moan and arched into him. “Tell me what you want,” he whispered in her ear.

“I want – I want you to help me forget,” she said quietly. He stilled above her.

“Forget what, love?”

“Forget _him_. Oh, Harry,” she murmured unhappily against his chest. “Merlin help me, I think I’m in love …with Draco Malfoy.”

Harry’s arms tightened around her as his gaze fell on several white-blond strands of hair, gleaming on the dark pillows in the moonlight.

“That makes two of us,” he whispered, too softly for her to hear.


End file.
